Hold Me Up: A Theon Greyjoy Story
by StayGold7
Summary: Spoilers through current GoT episodes. Theon Grejoy has been rescued from the grip of Ramsey Snow. Theon needs lots of care in order to get him back to his normal self so his sister Yara enlists the help of her handmaiden, Arabella. Arabella is tasked with taking care of Theon and a friendship blossoms between the two of them. Could it be more than just friendship?


Theon Greyjoy stood at the bow of the ship letting the salty air wash over his dirty face. He breathed in deep and let it out slowly, his eyes closed. He was free of Ramsey Snow. Well, as free as he could be. There was no doubt that the effects of the torture Ramsey merciless put Theon through would still be there years from now.

Yara came up behind Theon. She put her hand on his shoulder and he jumped, cowering away from her touch.

"Brother, it is me," she said softly.

Theon relaxed just slightly. He turned his eyes back to the horizon in front of them. He was going home.

When Theon's feet hit the ground at the Iron Islands, he felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He felt happy. He was home. He was safe.

"Come on, Theon," Yara said, gesturing for him to follower her. He did, staying behind her.

The horseback ride to the castle was long and uncomfortable for Theon. It was the first time he'd been on a horse in so long and since he had lost his manhood.

As Yara and Theon entered the main part of the castle, a girl met them. A beautiful girl, Theon noticed. She had dark blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. Her dark green dress complimented her skin tone beautifully. She was just as tall as Theon and she looked to be the same age as well.

"M'lady, m'lord," she said with a curtsey to Yara and Theon.

"Theon, this is Arabella. She will be taking care of you," Yara said.

"Taking care of me?" Theon questioned quietly.

"Yes. You will need help adjusting to being back home. Especially after what that monster did to you. If you'll excuse me, I need to go tell Father we are home." Yara turned to leave but stopped. She turned back to her brother and embraced him. "It's good to have you home, brother."

Theon watched Yara walk away until she was out of his sight. He turned to Arabella who was smiling at him.

"Follow me, m'lord," she said. Arabella turned and took a good ten steps before she realized Theon wasn't following her. She turned back to him. "M'lord?"

Theon just stared at her with sad eyes. He couldn't move. Even home he was still terrified.

Arabella approached him slowly. She reached for his hand and Theon jumped backwards away from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, m'lord. Please, come with me." Arabella extended her hand to Theon. He looked from her hand to her face. She smiled at him.

Theon took a step forward, stretching his arm out until his hand met Arabella's.

"See? I don't bite."

Arabella led Theon into the bathing room where a tub was filled with steaming hot water. Theon looked longingly at the tub. He couldn't remember the last time he had taken a bath.

Arabella went to the tub, knelt next to it and stuck her hand in the water. "It's nice and hot, m'lord."

Theon began stripping his clothing. When he got to his trousers, he looked up at Arabella.

"Oh, forgive me," she said, turning her back to him.

Theon quickly kicked off his bottoms and eased himself into the tub.

"Here is your soap and a cloth. I'll leave you now. I'll be just outside the door; if you need anything, just yell," Arabella said.

Arabella stood outside the door for at least half an hour and she hadn't heard a peep out of Theon. A little worried, she went inside to check on him. She found him sitting in the exact same position she had left him in, the soap untouched.

"M'lord, are you all right?" she asked.

Theon looked up at her, his face still covered in dirt and grime.

"Would you like me to wash you, m'lord?"

Theon nodded his head.

Arabella knelt down next to him. She put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm going to push you down into the water and get your head wet." Arabella pushed and Theon screamed.

"NO! NO! REEK DOES NOT LIKE THAT!" Theon yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Arabella pulled her hands away.

Theon calmed, breathing heavily.

Arabella took the rag and put it in the water, soaking it. She then rang it out over Theon's head, soaking his hair and letting it run down his face. She took the bar of soap and scrubbed at Theon's curls. Her hands came away covered in dirt. She then soaped up the cloth and cleaned his face. She had him stand and scrubbed his entire body until the water was brown. She dried him and dressed him.

"There. All better now," Arabella said through a smile. She looked into his eyes and noticed that beyond all that dirt was a very handsome man. "M'lord, may I ask you something?"

Theon nodded.

"Who is Reek?"

"I am Reek."

"Who told you that?"

"My master."

Arabella shook her head. "No, m'lord. You are Theon Greyjoy."


End file.
